Best Friends:Lovers?
by Animelover0508
Summary: This is a NaLu Fanfic. If you don't like the pairing, I suggest that you don't read. Please review and I hope you enjoy!
1. Annoying and Cute

**Best Friends: Lovers?**

**Chapter One: Annoying and Cute**

Lucy was walking down the sidewalk, to her apartment. She went inside, and just her luck, Natsu was sleeping in her bed, along with Happy. Happy was always with Natsu, Lucy had never seen Natsu without him!

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu and Happy are so annoying! I wish they would just stay home some days. I've had a rough day today; Mirajane was spreading rumors around the guild about me and Natsu. We're just friends, and I could easily say things about her and Freed! Ugh, I'm getting off topic! Should I kick them out? They look so peaceful and quiet, and they don't have their usual rowdiness. But, I do have to take a shower, so I guess I will make them leave.

**Normal POV**

"Wake up, you lazy butts!" Lucy yelled at them. "Go home, I have to shower and change!" "

"What's the big deal? Happy and I have seen you naked before."Natsu replied calmly. "Well, this is _my_ house and I don't want you to see me bathing!" Lucy said. "Fine, Happy, let's go" Natsu said glumly as he was climbing out the window. "AT LEAST USE THE DOOR!" Lucy yelled at the two boys.

**Natsu's POV**

"Lucy was sure in a bad mood today." Natsu said, while trudging home. "Aye." Said Happy, tail down. _ I wonder if Lucy's okay. I hope she is. She is one of the most beautiful, caring girls I have ever met. Am I in LOVE?_

**Lucy's POV**

_What took them so long? All I wanted was some peace and quiet! _Lucy asked herself, while in the bath. _My house is almost their second home! Natsu can be so annoying and reckless sometimes, but he can also be caring and cute! Wait, cute? Where did that come from? Now, I have a sudden desire to chase after them! Do I like Natsu Dragneel? Are all the rumors true?_


	2. Chances

**Best Friends: Lovers?**

**Chapter 2: Chances**

The next day at the guild, Natsu saw a poster that said Fairy Tail was going to be hosting a 'Fairy Tail Wizards Only' dance, meaning no Lamia Scale, no Blue Pegasus, no other guilds! Natsu saw this as a chance to confess to Lucy about his true feelings for her. A few minutes after Natsu had left; Lucy saw the poster and went to confirm this. She went to the bar and asked Mirajane if this was true. Once Mirajane told her 'yes' she found this a perfect time to confess to Natsu.

**Lucy's POV**

_Okay, that was such a coincidence! I was finally sure of my feelings about Natsu, and I was looking for a chance to confess. Then, BOOM! I find that poster! Now, I can confess, AND find a date to the dance. But, I still have to consider if he rejects… _

**Natsu's POV**

_ This is awesome! I can tell Lucy that I like her, and get a date! Gray's gonna be soo jealous! But, what if Lucy doesn't like me back? Well, she has been acting different around me, more nervous and panicking more. How do I know that's not a sign of hate?_


	3. Confessions

**Best Friends: Lovers?**

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

** Lucy's POV**

_Okay, today's the day! The day I'm gonna confess to Natsu! Since I'm a normal person and not a stocker, I don't know where he lives. So, I'll just wait for him to come over! Maybe I should check at the guild. Nah, there's not much privacy there and Mira will take a snapshot of me and Natsu talking. I'll just stay home._

**Natsu's POV**

_Maybe I should turn back. Maybe she doesn't like me back. Natsu, don't doubt yourself! You're the great Salamander of Fairy Tail! You shouldn't be afraid of anything! Okay, Gildarts, Erza, and transportation are an exception, but anything else should be afraid of me._

**Normal POV**

Natsu got onto the windowsill. "Hey, Luce!" Natsu said nervously. "Oh! Hi Natsu!"Lucy replied, just as anxious. "Listen," Natsu started. "Can I talk to you about something?"Lucy said at the same time. "You can go first."Natsu said like a gentleman. "No, you."Lucy replied. "I insist that you go first."Natsu said losing patience. "You!" "NO YOU!" "Okay, okay, I'll go first." Lucy said angrily. "I-I-ILIKEYOU" Lucy stammered quickly. "Same here!" Natsu replied awkwardly. "AND I WANT TO GO TO THET DANCE WITH YOU!" they yelled at the same time. Natsu pressed his lips onto Lucy's cheek. "I don't like you, I love you." Natsu said quietly, while hugging her. "I love you too."


	4. The Dance

**Best Friends: Lovers**

**Chapter 4: The Dance**

Lucy tried teaching Natsu how to dance, but it was no use. There was always tripping and falling, or 'I'm hungry Lucy'. Lucy couldn't teach the Salamander how to dance. The 'Dancing Demon' Erza couldn't teach him how to dance either because he would get motion sick. (Hence the name "Dancing _Demon_")

**Lucy's POV**

_Maybe I should just give up on teaching him. Lisanna can't teach him either; she's like another Erza! Teaching him won't really make a difference because he'll just pig out on the food!_

**Natsu's POV**

_ *barfs* Why did Lucy get ERZA to instruct me?! Did she do that to bug me?! Aw, who cares? I'll just eat the food, and then leave with Lucy! Simple plans work the best!_

**Normal POV**

The next day at the dance, Lucy's prediction was right. And Natsu's plan carried out perfectly. Okay, maybe not. Lucy wouldn't let him leave until she was satisfied with the time they spent there. He asked her a few times if they could leave, but she didn't let him. They actually danced for a little while, but Lucy had to give up. Natsu kept stepping on her feet! After that, he left to the food. Everyone stared at him eat, one tray of food after another. Once he wasn't hungry any more, he called Lucy to go. This time Lucy let him leave. She said all her good-byes and then left.

**Lucy's POV**

_ Geez, Natsu is annoying! After he was done the food, he kept bugging me until I let him leave. So many people were dancing; Mira and Freed, Gray and Juvia, Erza and Jellal, Romeo and Wendy, even Carla and Happy were dancing! So, I was alone, but I ended up joining Gray and Juvia. Juvia obviously was angry, complaining that I intruded into hers and 'Gray-sama's' "alone time", and started calling me 'Romantic Rival' again. I guess I just have to deal with that._

**Natsu's POV**

_Boy, I'm stuffed! The look on Lucy's face was GOLDEN when I told her I'd finished all the food! That was an amazing time! I hope I can go again the next time we host a dance!_


	5. The EndAuthor's Note

Okay, I don't know why I made a chapter telling you that it's the end of the story, but I did. So it's the end of the novella (Hence the name of the chapter) and I hope you enjoyed!:) Please rate and review and I hope to write more FanFics for you! (Cool, that rhymed!)


End file.
